Joined Again
by crunchyqtpi
Summary: POSTFANG. Fang stops at a small town in Texas to get groceries, and almost runs into some old friends. Longer summary inside! Definitely a story now! Changed the rating to T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I started this random drabble on my phone. What was a drabble turned into two chapters... then three... And so, with much begging from my friends (more like them messaging me on Facebook about how amazing it was, and how I really need to post it to FanFiction, and me giggling, because I was already going to post it to FanFiction...) I decided I should at least post the first "drabble/chapter" thing, and see what you guys think.**

**Summary: **POSTFANG. Fang stops at a small town in Texas to get groceries, and almost runs into some old friends. Will Fang rejoin Max's flock? If so, will she ever forgive him? Or will he just continue to sever their relationship, hoping she'll wait the next 15 years true to him? Possibly a story, right now just a few drabbles.

**Anyway, this is set 5 years after FANG. Fang has gotten together his own flock, and is going around, finding others.**

**Oh, and I guess all my stories are on pause, except this one. Sorry guys, but my grades are HORRIBLE :O**

* * *

FANG POV

I think it was in a grocery store in Texas when I saw them. I only saw the back of their heads, but it was enough. And when I heard their voices, my heart dropped to my stomach.

It had been 5 years. _She_ seemed happy, but not all there.

"Max! Look at this!" Nudge, I recognized with some difficulty. She looked so much older in the face, and she had let her poofy dark hair grow out. She handed something to... _her_, and she sighed.

_Her_ blondish brown hair was much darker than before, almost making it impossible to call it blondish brown anymore. Then a thought crossed my mind. If _her_ hair was dark, did _she_ dye it? Or did _she_ just stay inside? And why was _she_ in Texas, if _she_ was staying inside all the time?

"Nudge, you know-" _Her_ voice carried to my ears like a soft musical tune.

"Yeah, yeah. Gazzy's lactose intolerant. Nothing with milk." So maybe that was why all those years it was smart to stay upwind from him. _She_ nodded, and handed it back to her.

_He_ smiled. "Here, I'll take it back for you."

I needed to get out of here. I wanted to get out of here. We needed to get out of here before one of them saw us, before Angel heard one of our thoughts. But I couldn't move. And anyway, it was too late. I felt arms go around my waist, and I looked down, not surprised. An older-than-I-had-last-seen-it-yet-still-young face looked up at me.

_Yo, Ange._ I thought, and she smiled.

_Hey._ Her voice projected perfectly into my head.

_This never happened, ok? You never saw me?_ She nodded. I saw a tear coming to her eye, so I knelt down and hugged her tightly. _I love you guys._ She smiled and nodded. _I didn't leave because of-_

_I know. You didn't leave because of me. You needed to. It was the right thing to do._ I stood up and looked down at her. I towered over her, yet she seemed so strong and old then. I then looked over my shoulder towards the other 4 with me, and she nodded. _Yeah. I know. They seem like a great bunch._ She laughed softly, as their bickering reached us. I rolled my eyes and look back at them as they scoped out the shelves like hawks (haha). _You better- DUCK, NOW._

I ducked before she finished, and she hurried off to the aisle my old flock was in, looking over her shoulder and giving a quick wave before rushing off.

"Angel? Oh, there you are."

My flock all gave me questioning looks for being practically on the ground. I shushed them.

_You're good._ Angel "told" me, and I sighed, standing slowly.

"What was that about?" July, who was my second in command, asked me.

"Nothing." I muttered. "Let's get out of here." She gave me a questioning look, but nodded.

"C'mon guys." I hurried to the front of the store, and rushing the poor lady at the checkout through scanning our items and bagging them.

"Is something up?" July asked me quietly, and I felt Mini's eyes on the back of my head (or shoulders, with her being only 5 feet tall and 18 years old).

"We'll talk later." She nodded.

_Fang, before you go..._ I heard Angel's head in my voice once more.

_Hmm?_

_ Max really loved you. But I think she's almost moved on._ It felt like a million knives were stabbing my heart. (A/N: Jeesh, Fang, really expressive and emo sounding tonight, aren't we?)

_I figured. I wanted her to._

_No, you didn't. I didn't reply directly back to her, but I could feel my heart possibly breaking. _I nodded to myself.

_You could get her back, Fang. Tell her why you left. Come back, Fang. We all miss you. We aren't the flock without you._

I closed my eyes and stopped just before leaving the store.

_I can't do that, Angel. I'm sorry._ I heard her sigh, and felt her leave my mind.

I managed to drag myself from that store.

I don't know why.

* * *

***end chappie***

**So... Good? Horrible? Reviews are amazing to my self confidence, you know. Maybe then Fang wouldn't be so emo . . . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I based an OC off of one of my friends and her personal experiences (you'll understand in about 2 chapters...). This is the first time I've tried this, so it's going to be an interesting story to write.**

**Well, anyway, here's the next chapter! I didn't really want to write a wall of text here, so you can get on to reading now! (:**

**

* * *

**

**ANGEL POV**

"Max, can I talk to you really quickly?" I sighed, leaning inside her room.

She didn't look up from the laptop.

"Max. Maximum. Max! MAX!" She finally acknowledge me, taking a headphone out of her ear.

"You need something?" I rolled my eyes, and nodded. "Well?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"_Him_." She glared down at the bed, and sighed.

"No."

"It's important, Max-"

"No!"

"Max, just listen-"

"NO!" I flinched. After a few moments of silence, I sighed.

"I... I think I know where he is." Her head jerked upward.

"What? Where? Why didn't you say that?" She jumped up off her bed, closed the door behind me, and pulled me onto her bed, like a crazy person.

"Where. Is. He." she said, her voice anxious.

"It's not that-"

"Where."

"I'm serious, Max-" She grabbed my arm, and glared at me.

"I've waited 5 years. 5. Years. I've been depressed, and worried, and my entire life has been horrible. Just tell me where he is. Now."

"Let me talk then." She sighed. "He left for a reason. If you find him, then make sure you let him tell you why before you beat the crap out of him." She smiled, and rolled her eyes.

"Angel, where?" This time, her eyes were pleading. I opened my mind and showed her the last thought I heard from him, about where they were going. She stood, and grabbed a out of her closet.

"If he asks-"

"You didn't tell me." she said, nodding. I smiled softly, and she opened the window quickly, ducking out of it.

**MAX POV**

I circled the area a couple times before landing. It was dark out already, and so it was easy to spot the place, because there was a fire out in the middle of no where.

If I had to come up with a reason, that would be why. I saw a fire, and wanted to check it out.

I walked through the woods for a little, trying to make as little sound as possible, which was easy for me. But then, out of no where, my face met the ground.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here." It wasn't a question. And I was guessing, from the high voice, that it wasn't Fang.

"Who are _you_, pushing random strangers down as they walk through the woods?"

"What is your name!" Whoever she was, she was strong. One foot could hold down my entire body.

"My name's Max." I said finally, and she quickly moved her foot off of me.

"M-M...Max?" She said, stuttering.

"Yes." I said, standing up and brushing myself off. "Who are you?"

"I'm July..." she said, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?

"Because... I'm like you... and your boyfriend is the leader of our flock."

* * *

**Tada!**

**It's really short, though... I don't like it when I post short updates :/**

**Left you on a little bit of a cliffy there. How will Max react? Will she get to see Fang? Will I ever get my English grade up? Will I pass my Algebra class? So many questions!**

**Anyway... Reviewers get cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I was trying to send this to one of my beta readers on my phone, and it kept sending random black boxes instead of words in some places. So... Yeah. I had to type it up. :/**

**Which meant you guys got to read it sooner!**

**So it's kinda good. Kinda bad, because I didn't really have time to work out any fails. I had a little bit, but not much.**

**ANYWAY, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

**FANG POV**

"Fang!" I heard July's voice yell out, almost panicked.

"July?" I called, standing up from where I was sitting around the fire. Mini stood as well, starting towards her voice, and I grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Help! You're revengeful girl- Sorry! OW! EX-girlfriend is trying to kill me!" I then stopped myself.

Wait. What?

I started jogging towards her voice, when I saw them.

Max, holding a knife to July's throat, exchanging words that weren't so friendly.

"Bitch, get you hands **off** of me!"

"Max?" She instantly dropped July, and turned towards me. Her eyes widened, showing anger, sadness, and overall, relief. She stepped closer to me, still holding the knife.

"...Who. Is. She." She jerked the knife at July. She gasped, jumping back.

"I can explain." I said slowly. "Just... put down the knife." She slowly set it down on the ground. Then, she ran at me, and brought me into a big hug. Still being weary, I hugged her back, missing her smell, missing the way her body fit perfectly against mine. I felt her tears rolling down my shirt, so I looked up at July.

"Give us a minute." She glared at me, but nodded, huffing and puffing off towards camp.

And then we were alone.

Her face looked up at mine, tear-stained and angry. "Explain everything. Now." I sighed, and took her hand, leading her father away from camp. She held mine tightly, like she was afraid I was going to leave her again.

Eventually we found a log to sit on, and were far enough away from camp for my liking, so I sat down, and pulled her into my arms. She scooted farther away.

And so, I explained everything. About why I left, about the new flock, about each flock member and why I chose them. July was a great leader, and probably would have a flock of her own one day. She did well in the areas I lacked, like... talking. Mini was small, and could get in and out of areas without being noticed. And, she didn't eat much, so that was a plus. Kool-aid was our bomb and/or explosives expert. She liked booms, and so did we, especially when they were blowing up bad people on our trail, which happened even more often than when I was in Max's flock. Tyran was the Nudge of the flock, with some major ADHD problems, but a weird knack of knowing random facts when you needed them the most.

When I finished, she scooted closer to me.

"So... this is where you've been? Finding others like us?" I nodded, taking her hand into mine.

"Max-" I started, but she interrupted me by pressing her lips to mine. What was an innocent kiss turned into some serious face sucking, and eventually, someone cleared their throat in the distance. She pulled away quickly, her breath uneven and rushed, and a deep scarlet highlighting her face. I turned around, and saw Mini "awwwe"-ing, Tyran smirking, July seething (Seriously. What was her problem?), and Kool-aid, giggling and covering her eyes.

"I missed you." she said, softly. I turned back around and smiled softly.

"I missed you, too."

"So," Tyran said, walking closer, and the rest of the flock walking behind him. "Are you going to introduce us to this beautiful lady, or are we going to have to introduce ourselves?"

"Actually..." Max muttered.

I gave her a weird look.

"Are you... coming back?" she whispered. I saw the pain in her eyes, and couldn't bring myself to say no. I knew this would happen if we ever saw each other again. I sighed.

"Yes."

* * *

**So... next chappie, the new flock introduces itself... In the form of Iggy POV. (:**

**Hope you liked it! Still kinda short, but a little longer.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: So There I Was

**So, I'm going to start naming my chapters like I usually do. Anyway, there's a song with this title that's absolutely amazing. Maybe, just maybe, it's amazing-ness will rub off on the chap? (; Musical Inspiration: Ghosts 'n' Stuff - Deadmau5**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: So There I Was...**

**IGGYPOV**

"Hey, I'm July..." The girl Angel showed me was pretty; long dark hair and a slender body. "I'm 17... or so... and second in command of... Fang's... flock." Silence filled the room, and then another female voice started speaking.

"Hi... I'm Kool-aid. I'm 15ish. I... uh... like explosives..." I elbowed Gazzy, who was sitting next to me, and I'm guessing he smiled. The girl had short, brown hair, and a shy smile. Cute. But jailbait.

"I'm Mini!" A girl said with tons of enthusiasm. Angel projected her picture into my mind, and I was taken aback. She had straight, shoulder-blade length brown hair, accompanied by bright, blue eyes. She was definately "mini", standing at most of her flock members' shoulders. Another thing I noted was her lack of a torso. But it was kinda hot. "I'm 19-" Ooooh, "and I'm hyper." She giggled, brightening the room a bit. "I'm also kinda the spy...?" I smirked. And damn, she had a nice pair of-

"I'm Tyran." a guy said, and Angel showed me him as well. Tall, tan, and brown haired, he smiled, and I heard Nudge let out a breath she was holding in. "I'm 18. I know stuff."

"That's everyone." Fang said, quickly, a little annoyed. What did someone do? Shit, the disadvantages of being blind sucked sometimes. Max was probably teasing him the entire time. I mean, really, they're 20ish...

"Hey, Fang?" I asked, raising my hand slightly.

"Yeah?" he said, the annoyance leaving his voice.

"How old is Mini again?" I heard Gazzy snicker, and Fang probably smirked. Angel giggled, and showed me a "picture" of Mini blushing. Was she beautiful or what?

"19...Why?" Fang replied, the annoyance back.

"No reason." I mentally high-fived myself. Yes, she _isn't_ jailbait.

"Hey, Max?" Angel asked a few seconds later. It wasn't until then that I realized I probably should of shut up.

"Yeah, hun?"

"What does jailbait mean?"

*time lapse that i didn't originally put in for some odd reason but has to be here...*

"Ok, so I'm supposed to be yelling at you..." Fang said as he closed the door to the deck. "But I just want to know what you thought." He said, and I laughed.

"I thought, yessss, she isn't jailbait..." I managed between laughs, and Fang probably smirked. "Just try and keep your thoughts clean." he muttered, and I nodded, smirking. "Let's go back inside. Act like I chewed you out." I let out a laugh, but as I heard the door open, I frowned and rolled my eyes. This was going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

MINI POV

"So." I said, leaning over the balcony railing, then blushing as I adjusted my low cut sweater from being so revealing, and then mentally facepalmed myself as I realized he was blind.

"So," he said, smiling. "Today's been quite an adventure for you, I'm sure." I smiled.

"You could say that." I sighed, watching a few hawks fly over the horizon. After a few moments of silence, he looked over at me.

"What color are you eyes?" It was random, but I answered him anyway.

"Azul." I said, watching him.

"Blue?" He asked, frowning. I nodded, and then rolled my eyes. He couldn't see me nod.

"Yeah."

"Like the sky?" he asked, watching me closely, sensing my reaction to his every word. I looked deep into his own blue eyes. His were light blue, bright and teasing, but underneath I could sense a serious side.

"Like the ocean." I replied. He looked thoughtfully over the deck, closing his eyes.

"You know, I can see things if they're on a white background. And I can feel colors." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Like, actually feel? Like, touch and know what a color is?" He nodded, looking embarrassed. "Prove it."

"What?" he asked, staring at me in astonishment.

"Prove it." I thought for a few seconds. "Touch my arm and tell me what me skin color is." He shrugged, taking my hand. He closed his eyes again.

"You're... well, if there was a mix, between dry and wet sand, that would be what color your skin is." I smiled, looking up into his eyes.

"And my hair?" I brought his hand up to it, and he gently ran a hand through it, sending shivers down my spine.

"Your hair... is the color of milk chocolate." I giggled softly. "Like candy."

I couldn't believe I was flirting with a _blind_ guy over _colors_.

"Let me try this..." he muttered softly, taking his hand from my hair and gently pulling my chin up to his face.

Someone, he managed to bring his lips to mine, perfectly.

And I froze.

I don't know why, or how, but that simple touch caused my body to freeze. I didn't kiss him back, I didn't pull away, I didn't do anything. I just stood there.

He finally pulled away slowly, sighing.

"That was uncalled for." He muttered, slowly taking his hand off my chin. "I'm sorry."

He left me there, still frozen.

And by the time I was able to speak, it was too late.

"Don't be." was what I said, but no one heard me except the wind.

* * *

**So? Whatdaya think? Like the Miniggy?(;**

**Remember when I mentioned an OC, and how it was based off of experiences my friend has had? Yeah, Mini's the OC, and that was one.**

**Ok, so I gotta go get some homework done... That's two chapters in one night typed up... So proud of myself!**


	5. Chapter 5: I Know What I Am

**So I decided to reply/comment on some of your guys' reviews because you all are amazing...**

**2lazy2login: Hah, I'm lazy a lot too. Thanks, though, that you took the time to review!**

**Lamb/ILOVESHELDON711/GANGSTA BROOOOOO/"Mini": Dude. You are nuts. But I love you.**

**BringontheFAX12: ... love? (;**

**Death by Boredom: In her own words, "Blind dude who kissed me? I wish." That's just how she reacted. But I think if Iggy was real, they would be a cute couple. So I made her into the story. Lol... And you got your wish!**

**i heart manga 89: Jailbait is... a pretty girl... who's under the age of 18... that you could go to jail for... well... yeah.**

**AmyQueen95: I know he is :O And thanks!**

**tjl: DANG, thanks for the idea though. Probably going to write that into the story a little later. Heh, only "Mini" and myself (and BringontheFAX if she remembers... probably not though) know why! :D**

**MaeWithWings97: I appreciate it!**

**Anyway, I started up a tumblr to blog about updates on my stories and life things and excuses to why I'm not writing, so check it out. There's a link on my page (it's bolded, for added effect!).**

**Chapter 5: I Know What I Am**

**MAX POV**

* * *

Something was up with Iggy.

He was being too quiet. It almost scared me. I mean, he was always talking, or at least making noise, whether it was in the kitchen or blowing things up outside.

"Hey, Ig. What's up?" He shrugged, watching the TV. "Jesus, don't turn into Fang on me." He smiled, and rolled his eyes.

"I'm just not feeling well." I looked him up and down, sighed, and left him alone. My eyes went across the living room, scanning everything and everyone. I sighed again. It was December. And we were in Texas. So it hadn't snowed. At all.

"It's four days 'til Christmas." Fang said, from behind me, making me jump.

"JEEZE! DON'T DO THAT!" He smirked.

"Don't do what? Talk?" I rolled my eyes.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." I said, leaning up against the wall. "And don't remind me." I gave him a look, and then looked back into the living room.

Mini was huddled with Kool-aid by the computer. They were whispering back and forth, Mini's face getting redder and redder, and Kool-aid kept looking over her shoulder back at Iggy. He sighed, eventually, and got up, leaving the room.

Huh. Wonder if anything happened between them.

Then my eyes wondered to July. She was watching Fang, who had taken Iggy's place on the couch, out of the corner of her eye with a look that I, personally, only used on him when he wasn't looking.

Jealousy- No, not jealousy. Almost... envy, sparked inside me. The entire time he was gone, she was there. Close to him. While I was depressed, sitting in my room.

"Hey, July?" I found myself saying, then mentally smacked myself. How was I going to tell her not to like him anymore, when I didn't even know if she liked him?

She looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. Her look was challenging. Yeah. She liked him.

"Yeah, Max?"

"Can I talk to you really quickly?"

"Sure." When she didn't move, I sighed.

"Privately?" She shrugged, and followed me to the kitchen.

"What's up?" she asked, leaning onto the island.

"Keep your hands, eyes, and thoughts off-"

*ringring*

I sighed, and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. It was Mom.

"Hola, madre. ¿Como estàs?"

"Muy buen, gracias. Y tù?"

"Eh... asi asi."

"What's wrong?" I smiled. She knew me too well.

"Nothing, just... flock... problems."

"You'll figure them out."

"Yeah."

"So, are you guys doing anything this Christmas Eve?"

"Nope, as always."

"Well Ella wanted to see you, and I figured we could come over and stay the night Christmas..." SHIT.

"Um... Yeah, that's a great idea, Mom!" SHIT SHIT SHIT.

"Ok! So we'll see you then?"

"Yeah!" SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT.

"Ok, bye now. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom." **SHIT**. I put the phone down, hanging up, and put my head in my hands.

"So, you and your mom have a wonderful relationship." July muttered.

"Just get the fuck out of here."

*end chappie*

* * *

**So, I have this app on my ancient Mac that shows the song that's playing when said song starts, the artist, and the album, with artwork if it has any. But it gets really annoying when I'm typing, because it goes RIGHT over where I'm trying to write. :/ Anyway, I've got a surprise coming up... Well, two, actually. Hehe :3**

**Also, I got bored and checked my story traffic the other day... and DANG. For the month of December, there has been 122 unique visitors to the story. OMG.**

**If only those 122 visitors reviewed... ;)**

**And I just realized this is REALLY short. Dang.**

**Oh, and I changed the rating to T because of language.**

**Well... Review? (;**


	6. Chapter 6: Waiting, Or Not

**Dang, I need some new eyeware so bad. Apparently my prescription has doubled. Can't wait to get contacts tomorrow...**

**And I'm so nice, I thought I'd update for the next two days... Though today is technically tomorrow in that scenario... Ah, whatever, it's like 2 am.**

**Also, just wanted to thank Lamb for staying up 'til 4 am with me the other night, all jacked up on Mountain Dew, coming up with hilarious ideas for the story, and depriving me of food until I had them written. That last part wasn't fun though. Also, a giant muffin and three pieces of puppy chow doesn't count as food when you eat Beefaroni. Just sayin.**

**Plus, she'd like me to mention that she's single now, because her annoying boyfriend wouldn't let her live her life. The freeze scene thing was with her ex. That's why.**

**No lemons, because I'm evil to all you pervs (ok, ok, I'm a perv too), but I want to keep this story T.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Waiting... Or Not**

**FANG POV**

Max and I were making out on her bed, music playing softly from the old laptop. Damn, I was crazy about this girl. Everything about her turned me on, everything about her made me insane. I had begun playing with the hem of her shirt, when...

"Max, here's your- Um... Leaving now." July said, and Max jumped away from me.

"Not the right time, July." I said through closed teeth.

"Yeah, I figured." Max's door practically slammed closed. What was her problem?

Max sighed, an annoyed look on her face. "Well... good think July came in..." she muttered.

"Why?" I asked, taken aback.

"We were... getting too far." she said, her face turning pink. I laughed, pulling her closer to me.

"Max..." She refused to look at me. "Max. Babe? Oh, c'mon..." She frowned. "Please? At least look at me. Why are you mad at me? Max..."

She swallowed, slowly looking toward me.

"What's wrong." I demanded.

"I'm not ready." she stated clearly.

"I didn't say I wanted you to be." I said, sighed. "Max... I love you. I will always love you. If you can wait five years for me... then I can wait forever- ok, maybe not forever, but until you're ready." She giggled, and nodded.

"Ok." she said, smiling. "I love you, too." I leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

Sweet kisses turned to tender kisses, and tender kisses turned to face sucking. Eventually, we were as far as we had been, and I was regretting saying I'd wait for her.

But I'd try. I really would.

***TIME LAPSE!***

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV (kinda like doing these, might do 'em more often if you guys like...)**

Every flock member was huddled around the TV, watching Fantastic Mr. Fox. Max and Fang were in chairs as far away from the flock as possible, making out or something. Most of the others were really into the movie, so they didn't hear the conversation Iggy and Mini were having.

The two were sitting on the couch, Mini closer to him than normal. In the darkness, he pulled his arm around her waist, and she blushed. He began messing with her side, tickling and such, when he chuckled quietly to himself.

"What?" she whispered, confused.

"Rib..." he poked her side, and then pulled another finger down to her waist, which was only about an inch. "Hip." She glared at him.

"Yeah... I know." She looked down, in mock shame, though... Well, he couldn't see it.

"Wow..." he muttered, laughing. "I think it's cute." If it was possible, her face went even redder.

"Hey, I'm going to bed. And how many times do I have to say keep your hands off Mini, Iggy? Jeesh." Max said, walking up to the couch. Of course, this caught everyone's attention, and they all turned around and looked straight at Mini and him, causing her to turn even redder.

"Thanks, Max..." Mini muttered, grinding her teeth.

"No problem, hun." She grabbed Fang's hand and walked down the hallway to her bedroom.

Iggy yelled, "Get some!" after them, causing the younger kids to crack up.

_Oh, Iggy..._ Mini thought, shaking her head. (A/N: like I just did... I need to learn how to spell...)

The others went back to the movie, and Mini and Iggy went back to flirting about her waist (or lack thereof).

* * *

**MAX POV**

"Fang..." I whispered, pulling away. "No."

"Goddammit, Max..." he muttered, groaning.

"We're getting too far." I said, frowning in the darkness. He sighed, closing his eyes and rolling off of me, leaning his head back onto the pillows. "I'm sorry..." I murmured.

"Don't be. I'm just... ugh." He blushed, something really rare, and I managed to see it in the little light shining in the windows. I laughed, scooting closer to him.

"Trust me, I know." He chuckled.

"Please?" He whispered, pouting. Don't. Look. Into. The. Puppy. Eyes. I stared at the ceiling.

"Nope."

"Babe... we're 20... please? Pretty please? I'll love you forever..." I looked at him, sighing. He winked. And had a point.

"Fang, really. It just... doesn't feel right." He gasped.

"Way to ruin my self-esteem..." he muttered, his puppy face back.

"Fang... Just..." I sighed, rolling over.

"Awwwe, Max, don't be like that... Just... once, ok? If it doesn't feel right-"

"You're a guy. Can't you jerk off or something?" He glared at me.

"That's a horribe stereotype." I sighed again.

"Well, really, Fang."

"Max, I love you. Don't be like this." I rolled my eyes.

"You just want to get in my pants."

"Well, that too, but I really do love you." I failed at supressing a laugh.

"Whatever. I'm tired." He groaned.

"Max... Please please please please please please please please please-" I groaned, rolling over and kissing him.

"If you shut the fuck up."

*end chappie*

* * *

***winkwinknudgenudge***

**Next three chapters are going to be really fluffy. I suck at fight scenes, but I'm gonna throw one in there, and hopefully it will give me some experience in that area...?**

**Merry Christmas Eve, everyone! Did anyone get to open any gifts early? Got to open a "uDraw" tablet thingy for the wii... It's got coloring pages :3**

**Also got a "new" computer. (Brudder got a new one, so I got his old one. It's a MacBook... running Windows at the current second. Hope that's not Japanastanese to some of you...)**

**Yeah... And "Mini" really does lack that much of a waist. It's not that she's anorexic skinny (don't get me wrong, she's tiny...) but... It's just... She's short.**


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Special Part 1

**Christmas Eve was almost ruined by the fact that I couldn't find the original file for this. I had to retype this from the draft on my phone, so if it fails, I'm sorry. :/**

**Anyway, here's an extra special Christmas gift that requires no stabbing by pine needles (fake or real, they both hurt) and no hassle for you when you have to pick up EVERY piece of wrapping paper (and you just tore through presents like a mad man). I hope you enjoy part one... Part two will be out tomorrow! :D**

**Chapter 7: Nine In The Afternoon**

* * *

**MAX POV**

Well, shit.

Mom had oh so conviently informed me she was coming on Christmas Eve three days before aforementioned holiday, which was, even more conviently, today. I still had no idea what to do about the second flock. I had barely mustered the courage to mention it to Fang. I guessed she was just going to be shocked when she walked in the door in a few hours-

*dingdong*

Well, shit.

*time lapse*

* * *

"So..." my mother said, shocked, staring down the new flock.

"Yeah..." I replied, slightly embarresed. "Guys, this is Dr. M, my mom." Mini sucked in a breath.

"Hi, Dr. M! Are you a real doctor? Or did you get a phD? Or are you one of those fake doctors who really don't do anything to help people-"

"She's a vet, Mini." Tyran said, and Mom looked up at him quickly, shocked. He shrugged. "I'm Tyran. Nice to meet you."

"Oooh, so you're a vet? That's so funny, since Max is your daughter, and part bird like all of us! And I'm so excited, cuz Max said we're going to make cookies and a gingerbread house and then watch some Christmas movies and play some games and maybe even get some gifts in the morning! Oh, I've never gotten gifts on Christmas! I've always wanted a-" She finally stopped, taking a quick breath.

"Who gave the little one Mountain Dew!" Tyran yelled into the living room, sighing.

"Nudge..." I heard Gazzy mutter.

"Way to rat me out, Gaz." she snapped. "Anyway, what is your guys' problem with Moutain Dew? It's deliciously nutricious- Well, ok, not nutricious. What else rhymes with delicious? Anyway, Iggy's cooking lunch soon and it's always delicious. You should come with me into the living room." She didn't even wait for him to answer, grabbing his hand and pulling him off. I made a mental note to give her the boyfriend talk.

"Well then." Mom whispered, staring after them. She had been watching the entire scene with an eyebrow raised.

"I know." I muttered, shaking my head. Ella opened the door, letting warm air rush in. It was Christmas Eve, for pete's sake! Damn Texas.

"What bags do you want me to bring-"

"YOU MUST BE MAX'S SITER ELLA, ohmigosh, you're so pretty, and we have to be best friends, cuz you're around my age, and we should totally talk sometime, because Max said you liked animals- I LOVE ANIMALS!" Ella looked over Mini's shoulder and mouthed "Help me!" I smiled. The rest of the second flock went outside to help her get their things, and Mom and I were the only ones left.

"So... Where's he at so I can beat the crap out of him?" Mom said, winking.

"Mo-o-om!" I said, giving her a look. I led her into the living room, where everyone else was, and surveyed the scene. Nudge, Ella, and Angel had stolen the TV, watching some chick show; Gazzy and Kool-Aid were avidly discussing something (I made another mental note to search BOTH of their rooms later for bomb making materials); Iggy and Mini were sitting on the couch, "watching" whatever chick show the girls were watching.

"Iggy! How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands off Little Chick!" Iggy jumped about 2 feet from Mini, who blushed and facepalmed. They both glared over their shoulders (Iggy glaring in my general direction).

Kool-Aid had finally gotten up and was now arguing with Fang over the computer. I rolled my eyes. Immature? Yeah. About that.

"Fang, just give her the computer for a bit." He pouted.

"But my music is on it!" I smirked.

"But you're a horrible person, so let her." He began to retort, and then saw my mom, and his eyes widened. He swallowed. Why was he so afraid of her? Oh, yeah, maybe the whole breaking my heart, leaving me, and then showing up five years later. And possibly the fact that she was almost as pyschic as Angel. I mean, she's a mom. She has to be.

Fang stood, unwillingly, and came over, grabbing my hand and leading me into the kitchen. "She's a freaking ninja." he muttered, pulling a hand through his hair.

"I know..." I replied, sighing. "We'll deal, though, mmkay?" He smiled.

"We always have before." He kissed my forehead.

"Why is Max in the kitchen!" Iggy yelled. I glared at him as he walked in, ruining our little moment.

"I'm not that bad of a cook." Fang laughed, pulling an arm around me and leaving the room.

"If your as bad as you were 5 years ago... Then yes. Yes, you are." Iggy chuckled (A/N: chuckLed, "Mini", chuckLed). I smiled. Christmas was going to be interesting.

"Hey, Max... can I talk to you really quickly?" Mom askd, and I nodded, motioning toward the balcony. She followed me there.

After closing the door behind us, she sighed.

"Well, first of all... I... may have gotten gifts for the flock." I began to protest, but she talked over me. "But, I had no idea about the other flock... so..." I frowned.

"I dunno, Mom."

"I'll figure something out." she said. I shrugged, and started to leave.

"Wait, we're not done." I sighed. I knew something was up.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Wait for it...

"I don't know how to ask this without making you mad or it being awkward, but I want you to answer it truthfully." I groaned, but nodded.

"Have you... and Fang... ummm... ya know..." I raised an eyebrow. And then it hit me. I gasped.

"MOM!"

"Well, with you two, I can't even begin to guess."

"Nice to know you think I'm a slut or something." I muttered, glaring at her.

"Max, we both know that's not what I mean. You guys are so close-"

"Yeah, we are. But that doesn't mean we want to get in each other's pants!"

"Well, you guys aren't teenagers anymore. You're adults. So even if you had-"

"You'd be ok with it or something? Hah... sure." I rolled my eyes.

"Max, I just want to know in case you wind up pregnant or something one day! Ok! I'm worried about you!" I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Yeah, I know." I muttered. "Don't worry though. I've got some stomach flu, so we rarely even kiss." She frowned, but nodded.

"So... have you?" I groaned, blood running to my face.

"Yes."

"Ok. So now I now I don't have to worry **so **much. Just, a little." I rolled my eyes again.

"Can we just go inside and act like this never happened? I'd like to have a good Christmas Eve." She nodded, but it didn't seem like this conversation wasn't over.

And trust, it wasn't.

*end chappie*

* * *

**Threw some funnies in there, but also a little seriousness. Hope you enjoyed! In part two, Dr. M truly proves her ninja skills.**  
**OH, and I gots me some contacts. :3 Don't know if I like them yet.**

**Review?**

**Merry Christmas Eve :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas Special Part 2

**So... Single on Christmas... Feels nice, actually, because my ex (getting used to that already) was a creeper. Not even kidding. *sigh* I wish all guys could be Fangs or Iggys.**

***sniffletearsniffle* I guess we'll just have to deal.**

**Fang is a little OOC in this chapter, but it just makes it oh-so-funnier (and cuter!).**

**Oh, and thank "Mini" for the updates the past two days... I've been so busy that I completely forgot. I _barely_, just _barely_ got this one out before December 26. :S**

**Anyway, here's my Christmas gift to you guys... I spoil you so much(;**

**Chapter 8: Presents?**

**

* * *

**

**MAX POV**

Mom had a point. We weren't teenagers anymore. And because of that, that was the first night Fang and I had made love that I didn't feel guilty. I probably should of, because Mom was right down the hall, but I didn't. I got one night of peace from everything with my boyfriend.

But of course, the first thing I did when I woke up in the morning was barf my guts up. I heard Fang start to get up, but called back into the bedroom, "I'm ok," and then barfed some more. I was beginning to hate this flu.

He finally came into the bathroom, watching me closely. "You sure you're not, like, deathly sick, or something?" he asked, as I wiped my mouth.

"I just have a stomach bug. Don't worry." He sighed and helped me up. "Let's just go wake up the flock and eat breakfast."

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Just as the couple were exiting the room, they stumbled across Mini and Iggy, who were flirting in the hallway. Max groaned and went to wake up the others, though she didn't know that the younger kids were already up and on their way to the kitchen.

Just as Fang turned the corner into the living room, he stopped, and grabbed Iggy's wrist, bringing them both to a halt.

"Dude..." Fang whispered, awe-stricken.

"What?" Iggy asked, glaring at him.

"Presents." Fang breathed, his voice even breaking a little.

"Presents?" Iggy asked, as shocked as Fang. Fang smiled, looking at Iggy.

"Presents." Iggy sucked in a gasp, as the younger kids started to run toward the tree.

"PRESENTS!" the "no-longer-teenager" boys yelled, leaping over each other in an epic fight scene with an added race to the finish. Just as they started, Max turned the corner, and she stared as her man tore open a present like a 6 year old. "It's... IT'S A HACKIN' IPOD!" he shouted, shocked. "DR. M? DID YOU DO THIS!" She peeked into the living room, giving him an incredulous look.

"Of course not. Santa did." She said, smiling, and then went back into the kitchen.

"Oh, man, I fucking love Santa..." Iggy managed.

Max turned towards a disturbed Mini, a weird expression on her face.

"Did they just-" Max started.

"Yeah." Mini said quickly, shocked.

"But they're-"

"Yeah."

Max frowned. "Our boyfriends are really immature." Mini's face went red, but she nodded.

"FANG! I GOT A COOKING BOOK! AND IT'S FREAKING BRAILE! OHMIGOSH!" Max shook her head in disgust.

"Oh, thanks Santa!" Nudge gushed, not quite as excited as the 20 year old guys. "A kitten!" Dr. M's laugh carried into the living room.

"Anyway..." Max muttered, grabbing Mini's hand and leading her toward the tree.

"Why would there be anything for me?" Mini whispered, her face looking much younger than she was.

"Because," Max's mother said, walking into the room and putting her hand on Mini's shoulder, seeming very Mom-like. "You're a part of the flock now." Mini frowned, her thoughts clearly troubling her, but walked towards the tree and started searching for something of her own.

"How did you pull it off?" Max asked Dr. M, as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"With the right contacts and great skill." Max smiled.

And that was when Fang walked towards the two of them, and asked to talk to Dr. M in private. So, Max went over to the tree, and that was when Mini screamed.

"OH MY GOD. OH. MY GOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. OH MY GOD."

"Are... you... ok?" Max asked slowly.

"It's... It's a freaking bop-it... A bop-it, Max..." she whispered, with tears of joy almost running down her face. "I've... I've always wanted a bop-it..."

"A gift card to PacSun!" Kool-Aid yelled, practically jumping up and down.

"Weights. Awesome." Tyran said, smiling.

Max chucked, and felt strong arms come around my waist. "Be right back." Fang said, and she nodded, kissing him on the cheek.

Then she searched the tree for her own gift.

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER**

**MAX POV**

We had settled around the TV, watching A Charlie Brown Christmas, an old flock tradition, when Fang finally arrived back home. Mom gave him a suspicious wink, and he smiled, giving her a thumbs up back. What was going on?

He sat down next to me, pulling me onto his lap, and I leaned my head back, closing my eyes.

"I love you." I heard him whisper quietly, as Schroder began playing piano. I put my hand over his.

"Love you, too."

* * *

**LATER YET AGAIN... (still MAX POV)**

"Dinner is served." Iggy said in the crappiest French accent he could muster.

"Smells delicious, Ig." Mini said, looking over the mass amounts of food.

"Suck up." I whispered, and she smirked.

"Mind if I say grace?" she asked. Since no one was particularly religious, she caught me off guard.

"S-Sure..." I muttered, and smiled and nodded.

"God, we thank you for this wonderful meal, and everything you've given us today. Time spent with family, friends, and loved ones; amazing gifts; and most of all, your only son. That was something that really took guts, and even though everyone here has them, I doubt just anyone wouldn't be able to do. You have blessed us all, and for that we thank you. Amen." I stared down at the table as her words hit me. I muttered an "amen", and realized she was right. I'd never be able to do that either, even if God was or was not real.

Fang cleared his throat. "Dig in!" he said, grabbing a bowl of mashed potatoes. I smiled. Today had been perfect. We finished dinner quickly, and were sitting around the table chatting, when Fang grabbed my hand underneath the table. But... It wasn't just his hand. He had put something in mine. I grabbed onto it, pulling it just over the table cloth so I could see it, and gasped.

It was a promise ring.

*end chappie*

* * *

**HACKIN' ADORABLE... :3**

**Fixed a FEW mistakes... dang... thanks chick!**

**Review!**


End file.
